In carrying large panels of building materials (e.g., 4' by 8' sheetrock or plywood), two persons are usually required, one at each end of the panel. The large size of the panels makes it very difficult for one person to grasp them unassisted in any manner effective for carrying. Attempts to move the panels single handedly by dragging one edge often lead to panel damage. The following patents show one man carrying devices that either require two hands for operation, one to support the load and the other to prevent the panels from tipping, or do not provide subjacent support for the panels.
Masterson U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,606 shows a one man panel carrier having a single foot and leg and requiring use of a second hand to prevent the panel from tipping.
Packard U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,941 shows a one man panel carrier with a trough-shaped foot to which two legs are rotatably connected. The carrying handle is positioned between the two legs and is spaced from the panel by a U-shaped yoke. Two hand operation is required by the provision for rotation between the foot and the legs.
Russo U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,202 and Ilich U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,670 show one man panel carriers that rely on an arrangement of moving parts to grip the top edge of the panel by squeezing it between members positioned on either side.
Caton U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,786 shows a one man carrier for bulky items such as mattresses. Two hands support the load: one hand grasps a handle on the user's side of the load and the other a flexible strap resting on the user's shoulder.
Brown U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,918 shows a furniture lifting device having a single foot, leg, and handle; two of the devices are needed to carry elongated items.